The work with children who have cancer, undertaken in 1975-1976 will be continued and extended in 1976-1977. It has become clear that the more formal hypnotic procedures have to be supplemented by less formal ones, especially with the many younger children (ages 4 to 6) found in the hospital population, and with the older children who have been traumatized by their diagnostic and treatment procedures prior to being referred for hypnosis. If these symptoms, anticipatory to pain, are treated first, it is felt that better results will be achieved in subsequent pain reduction through hypnosis. Ancillary symptoms associated with the continuing disease, such as anxiety, insomnia, and depression have yielded well to hypnotic procedures.